valhallapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Snorri
Snorri is the ravine's historian. He arrived as part of the Ares Project and programmed most of Alopex. He is the only man in the ravine, and one of very few on Earth, who wears glasses. Snorri was born in 2089 in Ólafsvík, Iceland, where he lived until he was 19. He then moved to Stavanger where he met his first wife, Sharon. He attended the Vaktlar Programming institute shortly after it switched to English, and learned the new language as well. He graduated in 2112 and went to work for Zorin Programming, where he worked until 2146. He then quit his job at Zorin and headed to Drax industries, a startup on Luna. He met Astrid and Liv as soon as he arrived on the moon and married them both, at the cost of losing Sharon.They lived happily until 2169 when the Lunar Pandemic hit. Astrid and Liv were both killed. Drax industries went out of business shortly after due to the loss of both its CEOs, two of its four VPs, and 40% of its employees. Snorri survived and passed quarantine to move to Aldrin City. There he took a job as a janitor and lived quite miserably until 2173. In 2173, he met Carrie, who would shortly after become his fourth wife. They moved in together and owned a Parakeet, briefly. In 2175, Snorri and Carrie both got simultaneous offers for contracts from the Ares corporation, and they headed to Earth. Snorri and Carrie arrived in the ravine in 2176 for a 2 year, 137,000 euro (each) contract. Their Snowcat ran over a fox on the way north to the ravine. The fox was only stunned, so Snorri named it Leo and they kept it as they moved in. Their first day in the ravine was very upsetting as thy were asked to clean up a dead walrus. It got better form there though. Leo became the hard drive icon for Snorri's programming. He worked with Valfar Bakken on the Ares device and helped develop the safety measures that would ensure the Ares didn't flood the Earth. In 2178, Snorri signed a new contract for four more years. Carrie did not. She left, and on the next boat Veronika, a very skilled programmer arrived and within the month she married Snorri in a ceremony conducted by Quorthon, becoming his fifth wife. Shortly after they welcomed Kristina, a climatologist into their marriage as Snorri's sixth wife. Leo died peacefully in Snorri's lap in 2179. Shortly after Snorri's 100th birthday, the Ares corporation went out of business from the cost of interplanetary shipping. Snorri elected to stay behind in the ravine with his family. He built a movie projector from scratch and downloaded half the movies on the internet onto it. Later in 2198 he asked Quorthon's daughter Merrit out on a date. She got along with Snorri's wives very well and joined the family as his seventh wife. Snorri used her voice for the next Leo computer system upgrade, which also included a new learning algorithm. He named the resulting new system Alopex, and began writing the history of the ravine. He also began building a new house for his ever increasing family. In 2199, a band of mercenaries landed in the ravine and commandeered it. They treated the locals very poorly, knocking down Snorri's house and harassing his family. Snorri objected violently and was imprisoned in a walrus cage for two years. It was only after a new recruit named Gyatso killed half the mercenaries and instated a new order that he was released. Snorri worked with Quorthon and Gyatso in forging a new order in 2202 that would live in peace with the residents. He rebuilt his home and kept a log of the ravine's reformation. Spoilers In 2232, Snorri evacuated the ravine when the Wolf Gang attacked. When Dr. Niide removed Alopex, Snorri knew the ravine was about to fall for good. He headed with Merrit, Veronika and Kristina to Luna, where they took up residence and lived together until Snorri's death in 2238 at the age of 149. From late 2233 until the time of his death he was the oldest human alive. Behind the Scenes Snorri is named for Snorri Sturluson, author of the Eddas that most thoroughly relate Norse myth to modern times. Category:Characters Category:Residents